User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Golden God
Golden God About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Seriously, thank you to an Anonymous Summoner who requested this... I will never forget this... We are talking about this glutton maniac called the Golden God! The god of all gold! He's the adorable fatty who appears in Super Jewel Parade and he's there when you want him. He's the mascot of Ushi Gaming Channel and he has the potential to one-shot Grahdens! ...along with two Maxwells, but that's beside the point! Do not defy the power of the Golden God, or else the power of the Golden God will defy you. You'll be begging for mercy when it's mercy that should be begging for you. I, Thief God Zel--I mean Linathan, approve this message! Leader Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Brave Burst. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 1/10 Golden God has a 6 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This amount is really low, but better than nothing, right? Also, that normal attack? That hurts just by the looks of it... Stats Score: 2/10 You gotta give the Golden God the fact that he has the highest HP Lord stats in the game. That's why he doesn't get a 1. If only if his ATK, DEF, and REC stats were 777, everything would've been better, but 123 is good enough! Usefulness Score: 1/10 Try fighting Grahdens using this unit. I dare you. Conclusion Total Score: 1.3/10 There's a reason why I have Zelnite as my Leader. It's so I, Thief God Zel--I mean Linathan, can command a whole squad of Golden Gods. Fear this squad, because this is the best squad in the game. Try it out and unleash the Golden Gods' powers! Would you like to see the Golden God along with Zelnite when Zelnite gets a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of the Golden God! Do you keep your Golden Gods like I do? Do you spend your Jewel Keys specifically for this big fellow? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my Squad Spotlight featuring the best squads you can use... ANYWHERE! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thief God Zelnite *Creator Maxwell *Ice Legend Selena *Nice Burny Category:Blog posts